warfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Meetings
Allies |side2 = Nazi Germany |commanders1 = John Lynch | Anna Herzog | Vincent Sagnier }} |commanders2 = Unknown Nazi commander(s) |forces1 = Allied forces |forces2 = Nazi forces |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |objectives = |faction =Allies |notes = }} Many Meetings is the third Allied campaign mission in War Front: Turning Point.Digital Reality, 10tacle Studios, War Front: Turning Point. February 23, 2007. Background To this point, John Lynch has been operating on his own. Now he’s going to get a little help in the unlikely personage of Anna Herzog, a British undercover agent who’s as beautiful as she is cunning. Anna will guide Lynch to a member of the Marquis, the French Resistance movement, who’ll help them rescue German General Wolfgang Hardt from an appointment with the hangman’s noose. Realizing the German Chancellor is a megalomaniacal tyrant, Hardt has assumed the leadership of the German Resistance — and the Nazis want him dead for it. Objectives Primary objectives *Get Lynch and Anna to Illange as Soon as Possible *Have Lynch Change the RR Switch *Free General Hardt From the Train *Destroy the Nazi Military Base to the East Secondary objectives *Blow up the Ammo Dump *Disable or Capture the Nazi Tank Factory Near Metz Secret objectives *Reach Illange Without Being Detected by the German Outposts Walkthrough When you start the mission, build a Pontoon Bridge to cross the southern river. Avoid detection on the way to Illange. Be sure to flip RR Switch in time. After you are given control of the Allied base at where you have started, prepare strong defensive line east of your primary base. Using armored units built at your secondary base in Illange (preferably Sherman tanks), advance northeast and destroy the Bunkers protecting the Nazi base. With the base defenseless, MG Infantry units (preferably from a Barracks you’ve built in Illange) can capture the Nazi Command Center and other buildings. Use the Command Center to produce German Engineer units and build a Radar Station so you can advance this captured base to Tech Level 2. Now you can use German Engineer units to build a Tank Factory and produce Tiger tanks and Wurfrahmen (the Wurfrahmen has a much greater range than your Calliope Shermans). Alternatively, you can simply destroy this German base, which has the advantages of being both easier and quicker. It’s time to take out the Ammo Depot Sagnier mentioned. Order the group you assembled at your secondary base (the one with the Pershings and all your heroes which probably contributed in the capture or destruction of the eastern Nazi base mentioned above) to advance west across the bridge and then swing north. As you move toward the Ammo Depot in the northeast corner of the map, you’ll see a Tank Factory: take it out now! You’ll meet some stiff resistance, but you should steamroll them fairly easily as long as you remembered to bring Bedford Repair Trucks and use Lynch’s Quick Repair skill to keep the Pershings intact. You can augment this attack by advancing eastward from your primary base with the Shermans and Priests you’ve produced. And of course you can always use Call-In B-17 Bombers, but if you do so make sure you take out the Flak Bunkers guarding the Ammo Depot. As a finishing touch, use an Engineer unit to erect AT Turrets to block the north-south road used by continuous Nazi reinforcements. References Category:Allied campaign missions